Emmett's Human Life
by Emo Vampire Chic
Summary: This is my first story and i made it short. So i hope you like. It basically Emmett telling Renesmee about his human life


Emmett's Human Life

It's been a long day here in Forks. Edward, Bella, Renesmee and I were sitting on the couch watching TV and the others were hunting. I missed my Rosalie, but I was also a little happy to have her stop complaining to me. She hasn't stop complaining to me since Bella and Edward let Jacob move into the house (he is out with his pack). I really don't see a problem once you get to know him he's a pretty fine dude, but for some reason he and her just can't seem to get along and it's not all of her fault either he really seems to push her buttons sometimes. Whatever, I mean you know how chics are sometimes they just blow up for little reasons sometimes.

Edward chuckled and nodded in response to my thought but otherwise ignored my thoughts.

Bella looked at him confused but then looked back at the TV. Maybe she thought he laughed because of something on the TV. Nothing on the TV really captured my attention, I mean it was only the news it's usually the same thing every day, People harming other people for no exact reason. Boring.

It wasn't until they showed footage of a man being mauled by a bear that I because interested. Ow, it brought back memories.

When the footage was done everyone turned to look at me.

"Is that what happened to you, Uncle Emmett?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes," I answered stiffly

"What was your human life like? "

"Well….," I started. I stopped to look around. Bella looked just as interested as Nessie, and Edward was looking at Bella. He had heard this story once before. "It was 1935 when I was turned….." I continued. I felt a like an old man telling his grandchildren about what life was like back in his time. Had it really been that long?

I saw Edward roll his eyes. Of course he's older than me so I shouldn't be complaining.

"But before that……Before I was Emmett Cullen. I was Emmett McCarty," I continued. "I was 18 and quite a handsome lad. I remember girls chasing me where ever I went, but I had no time for them. I had so much I wanted to do. I had an older sister named Jenny and she died of a disease at the age of 18 (when I was about 10) and on her death bed she told that there was so much she wanted to do in life and she never got to do because she took life for granted. Every day after her death I would think about what Jenny said and l would try to get everything out of life that I could. So when I was out of high school I tried to dedicate every minute of the day to do what Jenny had said. So of course I had no time for girls. I barely had time for my own father. (My mother died giving birth to my younger brother William who later died in World War 2.) That is how I ended up getting mauled by a bear. I wanted to go and I believe the only reason I wanted to do so was because very one else was afraid to because of a bunch of reports of bear attacks along the trail." I chuckled. "Maybe I should have listened to everyone else. But of course I didn't and to make it worse I went alone and off the trail. So it only seems logical that I ran into a pissed off bear and got my ass kicked. But I can't say that it was all bad getting mauled by a bear. I mean of course it hurt like hell but if it wasn't for that I wouldn't have met Rosalie. I remember when she was carrying me back to Carlisle I thought I was already dead and in heaven in the arms of an angel. The most beautiful angel in the universe. Then when we got to Carlisle I thought I was in hell because all I could feel was my whole body burning. It was like no pain I have ever felt before. It was completely agonizing. I tried my best to take it like a man but any true man would have been on his knees begging for death by now. Then the third day passed and the burning. That's when I saw her clearly. Rosalie. She was the first person I saw and I could not take my eyes off her. It was then that I realized what I really wanted in life. I wanted her and I wanted her forever. I fight with all my might to make her mine and I knew that once that happened I would finally be able to say I fulfilled Jenny's dying wish. I was happy that the fight to have her mine was quickly over because we both knew that we were somehow supposed to be together. We were soul mates and we knew it at once. And to this day we are still happy, still together and every time that we look at each other it feels like the first time that we realized we were in love. Every time we kiss it still sends electric shocks through me. I have gotten everything I wanted out of life and more. I never really knew I wanted to be a vampire until it happened and let me tell you every single day I enjoy the hell out of it. Everyone says that they don't like being a vamp, well I Love It. It allowed me to get the one thing in my life I have been searching for. My Rosalie. "

"Awwwwww that's so sweet, "said Nessie

Bella smiled at me. I winked back at her.

"Daddy when did you find out you were in love with Mommy?"Renesmee asked.

Edward's face went blank and the he looked embarrassed. Bella just looked at him smiling.

"Oh that's easy he found out he loved her when he broke into her bedroom and watched her sleep." I said smiling as he sat uncomfortable next to his daughter. This was payback for beating me in the wrestling match last week.

Renesmee look confused.

"That's really weird and gross and I guess sweet in a way," she said

Bella kissed Edward on the cheek trying to ease some of his embarrassment.

I smiled evilly. "You think that's weird you should know what they do when you sleeping."

"Ok that's enough!" Bella and Edward said at the same time. "Any way…." Edward continued "I think Rosalie will be home soon why don't you ask her about Emmett's story, and I'm sure Alice will have some new clothes for you that she'll want you to try right away.

I sighed

Then the day faded back to its regular routine.


End file.
